Various terms such as “sniffers,” “probes,” and “snoops” describe hardware components or software components capable of intercepting or otherwise examining network data traffic such that a copy of the data is made without altering or redirecting the network traffic. Network probes may be used for malicious applications that eavesdrop on or copy data such as communications, credit card numbers, financial records, social security numbers, user credentials, passwords, or other confidential data. Network probes may be used for security applications such as detection of a malicious application.
Physical probes may be directly connected to a network. The physical probes may be difficult to detect on the network because the physical probes may be passive device, have no physical or logical address and do not respond to end network communications.